Navi's Wish
by Shidou Hikaru
Summary: Navi has feelings that she had felt for a long time. She hopes that the one she loves would love her to but will he? Please R


Navi's Wish  
  
Navi sat looking at her refection in the water. She was small fairy with a blue glow  
around her. She was like every other fairy except one thing. She was alone and in love. She   
had to leave Link because he didn't need her anymore. She hugged her tiny knees under her   
feet. Tiny tears fell down her cheek and into the water making tiny ripples. "Oh Link" she  
whispered to herself. She slowly got up and flew away. She flew to Link's old tree house.   
Inside it was empty. Link hadn't been inside since he was a ten years old. Navi flew over to  
his bed. She remembered the first time she saw Link sleeping in the bed. More tears fell   
down her cheeks. She flew quickly out of the house and out of Kokiri forest.  
Outside the forest she could see the sun setting and the sounds of birds singing   
dying down. She flew out toward Hyrule Castle. She flew over the walls and past the town.  
People were already leaving the Market and going home. She saw Talon and Ingo leaving the   
town. The two had just delivered some milk to the castle. Navi flew on toward the castle.  
The guards were patrolling the outside. None of them noticed her probably becasue she was so  
tiny. She flew over to the castle looking threw the windows. She saw the servants and cooks  
and guards doing something. "Where is link" thought Navi. Navi pressed on. She then found   
and opened window. It would be easier to look for him inside she thought as she flew in.   
Inside the castle she kept high so no one would see her.   
She looked threw door ways but didn't see Link. Navi let out a sigh of misery and   
flew on. She was begining to get tired when she heard Link's voice. Navi heart leaped with  
joy. The door was open a crack. Navi peeked in and saw Link talking to Zelda. She thought  
she would fly in when Zelda would leave. "I can't wait for tomarow" said Link. Zelda smiled  
and hugged Link. "Me either" she whispered into his ear. "Soon me and you will be married"   
said Link getting up. No thought Navi. Link tilted Zelda's head up and kissed her on the  
lips. Navi gasped in horror and flew away. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She flew out the  
window hitting her side but not caring to stop. She fly in the air toward Death Mountian.  
When she reached the peek of the mountion she flew into a wall that Link had blasted open.  
Navi fell to the ground crying her eyes on. She crawled over to the Royal Famly   
Symbol and cried more. The symbol began to glow and the Great Fairy appeared. She saw Navi  
crying. The Great Fairy frowned and said, "Young Navi why are you crying?" she said looking   
down at her. Navi looked up at the Great Fairy sadly. "The one I love is gone forever" she  
wimpered. The Great Fairy watched as Navi. "You love Link but know that he is to wed the  
princess you grieve becasue he could never love you am I right" said the Great Fairy. Navi  
nodded and wiped a few tears away. "Navi I shall give you a gift but this gift will only   
last till sunrise" The Great Fairy explained. "I shall make you grow taller and able to tell  
Link your feelings... if Link excepts your feelings then you shall remain that way if he  
denies then you shall turn back". Navi smiled and nodded. Suddenly a pink light lit the  
room up.   
Navi flew in the air. Her hair became long and her body in the shape of a 17 year   
old women. Navi opened her eyes and smiled. She was a women. Her wings remained but she was  
no longer a tiny creature Link thought was only a friend. She had long slender legs, long  
light blue hair, and nice round breast. She was wearing a simple blue dress, flat shoes,   
and earing in on her pointy ears. "Thank you" said Navi happily. The Great Fairy nodded  
and disapeared. Navi flew out back to Hyrule Castle.  
When she reached the castle she realized there was no way in except the window she  
hoped that was open. In luck it was. She opened it wider and flew in. She crept down the   
hallway to the room Link was in before. Navi saw the door was opened and Link was inside.  
He was sleeping on the bed. Navi slipped into the room. She closed the door behind her and  
walked over to Link. There Link was sleeping. He had no shirt on but had a pair of pants on.  
Navi walked over to the bed. She stroked Link's hair and then put them behind his ear.  
"Oh Link" she said. Link's eyes fluttered open and there he saw Navi. Link gasped and got   
up. "WHAT THE" Link shouted. "Please Link don't shout" pleaded Navi. Link stopped and stared  
at Navi. "You know me" he said. Navi nodded. "Its me Navi" she whispered. Link gasped again.  
"But your bigger I mean pretty to" said Link quickly. Navi blushed a little. "Oh   
Link I wanted to tell you this and I only have till Sunrise to tell you" she whispered.  
"What?" asked Link. Navi took a deep breath. "I love you" she said to Link. Link was   
speechless. "Navi I" he began but Navi stopped him. "I know your going to wed Zelda but I   
couldn't go without telling you any longer" said Navi. Link stared at Navi. Navi turned away   
and saw that it was almost sunrise. She new she had only a few minutes left. "Link if you   
love me then I can stay like this and be with you" she said touching his cheek. Link bit his  
lip. Navi touched Link's chest and then rested her head against it. Link pulled Navi away  
from him and looked into her blue pale blue eyes. The to drew close together and kissed.  
Navi had never kissed anyone before and this feeling was new to her. Just then there was a   
knock on the door.  
Navi gasped and ran over to the closet. She ran in leaving a crack to see who was   
out there. Link opened the door and saw Zelda walk in. "Oh Link I couldn't sleep I'm just so  
happy" said Zelda. Zelda ran into Link's arms and then kissed him. "I love you Link" said   
Zelda. Link smiled warmly and kissed her again. "I love you to" he whispered. From inside   
the closet Navi watched them in tears, No matter how much she did love Link, Link was in   
love with Zelda. "Zelda you better get back to your room the wedding will be in a few hours"  
said Link. Zelda nodded and left. Link walked over to the closet and looked inside Navi was  
gone.  
Navi stood on top of the castle. She was back to her tiny self again. She watched   
the sun rays peek over the horizon. She held her hands agaisnt her chest. "No matter how  
much I love him I'll never have him" she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and felt  
the breeze. I felt so wamr when we kissed she thought. "Link and I would never work all I am  
is a fairy... his friend... and thats all I'll ever be" said Navi sadly. Navi closed her   
eyes and fell to here knees. "Please let Link live happily with Zelda and never worry about   
me" she prayed. Navi got up and flew away from the castle. She didn't fly back to Kokiri   
Forest but wherever she would go she would never forget that one kiss she shared her first  
kiss and with the man she would love forever.  
  
Authors Note: First of all I'd like to say thanks for reading. Also I'd like to say I didn't  
put detail cuz I want you all to imagine how Navi looks. Also this is taken place when Link  
is an adult. You pick the age. Well g2g cya all latez :)  



End file.
